A Tender Rainfall
by ChristianDragon
Summary: My first oneshot. Unable to sleep, Lopmon walks out onto the back balcony to watch the rain fall. And as she does, she begins to think about a certain digimon she may have feelings for.


**A Tender Rainfall**

**Lopmon's POV**

All was quiet on an early morning such as this. Everybody in the house were silently sleeping, all except one though, all except for me. I woke up with a start, no air entering my lungs. It was quite warm, being that it was the summer and all, but I soon found out that the reason for the lack of air was not due to teh thick, warm moisture in the air, but by the weight of Susie crushing me when she rolled on top of me.

I struggled to get out from under her, the need for air becoming much more desirable as I managed to heave myself out, collapsing on the warm, sticky pillow as I gasped for air. Now I could feel the thick, warm, moisture of the air as my breathing soon returned to normal. I glanced over at the clock Susie had on her side table to see that it was only four forty-five in the morning. I shut my eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep, but when I opened them again the clock was reading that it was five o'clock.

I sighed as I got up and hopped off the bed, walking out from the room as quietly as I could. I was glad Susie always kept the door cracked open due to her fear of the dark, for I managed to squeeze through without widening it, much. The only light that guided me once I was out in the hallway was the little nightlight that was plugged in right across from Susie's door.

I walked my way into the living room and stopped, listening to the stillness of the place. It was the only time I felt happy when all was quiet and there was no noise to give me a headache. My ears suddenly picked up a weird, yet muffled noise coming from somewhere. I looked straight ahead towards the door that led out onto the back patio.. Curious to know what the sound was, I walked over to the door and looked out. Though the glass did reflect the living room, I could make out water falling from the sky.

"Of course," I said to myself quietly, chuckling. "It's only rain."

I looked up at the door handle to see whether or not the door was unlocked. It was always hard to tell when it was locked or not, being that the family I lived with sometimes walked out onto teh patio and would forget to lock it after coming back in. I lowered my head and looked back outside. I felt the desire to just simply walk out and experience what rain was like, so I placed both paws on the glass and gave it a good, firm push. To my surprise, the door slid open just a tad. The sound and smell of rain flooded my senses and I could feel the cool temperature of the air rushing in.

I widened the opening a bit more so that I could step out. Once I did so, I quickly and quietly shut the door so I wouldn't wake anyone up. Turning my attention to the rain, I watched as it all came down, like a waterfall, only it came down like someone was crying nonstop. I walked over to the railing and stuck my paw out, feeling it instantly being drenched. I brought my paw back in and felt the cool air start to dry it. The feeling was pleasant, resulting in me smiling happily. I walked over to the wall and sat down to watch the rain fall. And as I watched it fall, I felt my body relax and become quite comfortable. Perhaps it was the sound of the rain that was making me feel this way, along with the temperature of the cool air. I wasn't really quite sure though.

I also wasn't sure how long I was out on the patio as I watched the rain pour down before my thoughts began to flash back to how I cam to be a part of the team I was on now. And to think, me, the rabbit daiva, born to be evil, but turned out good instead and became a young girl's partner. I recalled that day where I was surprised to have that happen to me, right before a digimon by the name of Beelzemon attacked us. It was a tragic incident, one that left a girl's heart broken in two as her partner, the noble and fierce Leomon, gave his life to try and reason with Beelzemon. Everything happened so fast it all just came to me like a blur, like a bad nightmare that was to be forever doomed stuck in my memory.

But then my thoughs flashed to the events before that, when I had just met my partner. She was with two older boys and a digimon that looked exactly like me, only he was white with green stripes. I had to say though, he was a good fighter when it came to battling, though our toughest challenge was against the D-Reaper when it threatened to wipe out our city. I wasn't much for battling. I probably wouldn't have been able to take the D-Reaper on, even with my fellow digimon friends. Luckily, Terriermon saved the day by creating a wormhole to suck the D-Reaper into.

And that's when my mind was filled with Terriermon. What was it about him that invited him inside my head? Sure he was goofy and not very mature, that much everyone knew. In fact, he seemed rather childish all of the time and not very bright, but then again, neither was his friend Guilmon. the big dino digimon who had a passion for bread.

Yet again Terriermon was back in my mind. I sighed deeply as my thoughts flickered about his body. Though he did have a rather childlike behavior most of the times, I couldn't help but admit that he did have a rather handsome body. And I also had to admit that when it came to battles against rogue digimon, he was a very excellent fighter. And at times, when we were hanging out with our friends, he would smile and laugh, which got my heart beating.

I shook my head, snapping myself back to reality. Why was I thinking of Terriermon like this so suddenly/ Why was I feeling this way? And why was I blushing? Perhaps there was something more I felt towards him than just a friend? Would that explain the reason why my heart was beating against my chest so hard like it was going to explode or something?

I took in a deep breath of the smell of rain and let out a happy and dreamy sigh as I thought of him being out here with me, snuggling together and watching the rain fall down. Perhaps there was more to Terriermon that I felt than what I hadn't felt before? I may not have been with the group very long, but one thing was for sure: as long as terriermon was always around, I would feel happy, complete, even if he didn't know how I felt about him.

I smiled dreamily, thinking how silly it was of me to be thinking of a handsome, yet clumsy and goofy digimon like Terriermon. I began to feel drowsy as the steady rhythm of the rain caused the sleep I missed to suddenly catch up. As I allowed sleep to overtake me, I thought to myself, _Is this what people call love? Perhaps I have let myself fall for him. If this is love, then it's the greatest feeling anyone could ever feel."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes fluttered open as the light from the sun penetrated through the darkness, through the sleep. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before getting up and stretching. After doing so, I looked out towards the horizon to see the sun already out. The rain must have long ceased after I fell asleep, yet the smell of it still remained. Of course, there were a few remaining drops of water falling from the edge of the balcony above, falling all the way down to the ground. From where I stood, I could make out a few puddles upon the ground, even though I was high up.

The sun's reflection upon the puddles made the water look colorful, especially the colors of red, orange, and yellow mixed about in the sky. I looked back up into the sky and gasped in awe at the sight. It was so beautiful how these colors blended in well with the rising sun. My heart pounded with happiness as a warm, fuzzy feeling took over. I have never felt so relaxed and at peace like this in my entire life, as far as I can remember. I clapsed a pole attached to the railing and hugged it, lettimg my body fall limp as I stared out at the sky.

I felt a grin tug at my faceand widen, especially when my thoughts flickered back to Terriermon. This early morning had been wonderful, thinking about him, his goofy behavior, and his strong fighting abilities. How could I have ever let myself fall for him like this? It was the greatest feeling in the world. I began swaying back and forth a I thought about him even more. I could almost feel him now as I imagined running my paw over his strong muscles, imagined him wrapping his paws around me, imagined him leaning in to kiss me. I could almost taste the kiss now that I imagined it, so smooth and soft and-

I snapped myself out of my romantic daydream. I could feel my face burning furiously, all the meanwhile my heart was thumping hard against my chest a mile a minute, almost like it was about to explode. Then, I was taken off guard as someone spoke up next to me.

"Looks like someone's having a wonderful morning," said voice said. I let go of the pole I was holding and jumped back, obviously taken by surprise. "Whoa there," said the familiar blue imp that sat there on top of the railing. "Didn't mean to scare ya like that."

"I-Impmon," I stammered, now feeling embarrassed that I didn't see him there. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like watching the rain," Impmon said with a shrug his shoulders.

"And of all the places you could have picked to watch the rainfall, why my balcony?"

"No one better to talk to," Impmon replied.

"Well you normally hand around Guimon and Renamon," I said.

"Yea I normally do," Impmon said. "But Pineapple Head is impossible to wake and fox face looked like she didn't want to be bothered. And who knows where Calumon's at? So you have someone on your mind this morning?"

"No," I said, quickly turning away to hide the blush on my face.

"You're a terrible liar," Impmon said with a smirk. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain rabbit digimon you happen to live with now, is it?"

"Of course not!" I yelled. "You're just imagining things!"

"Sure, sure," Impmon said with a sigh as he turned his attention back to the sky. I saw his eyes widen in surprise over something and turned to look look at what he was looking at, whcich caused me to gasp in even more awe when I saw what he was staring at. Up in the clear, blue sky, up above the rising sun, was an archway of some kind full of colors. In addition to the red, orange, and yellow, there were three other colors prior to the top three. Green, blue, and another color I believe was called purple or something. It was a beautiful sight to see, the colors arching up in the sky before arching downward.

It took me a while to find my voice, but when I did I asked, "What is that?"

"You know," Impmon said, causing me to remember he was still here. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think people call it a rainbow or something."

"A rainbow?" I asked, tilting my head to one side as I turned to look at him.

"It has something to do with the sun reflecting off of some other light that causes a rainbow to appear, I think," Impmon said. "I'm not in tune with everything humans say.

"So what's it mean when people do see a rainbow?" I asked. All Impmon did was make a grunting noise and shrug his shoulders.

"Not really sure on that either," he said. "I guess it means that you're going to have good luck come to you, or good fortune. Use your imagination." With that, he got up and began balance beaming on the railing.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"To see if Pineapple Head's awake yet," Impmon replied. "It's fun messing with him and besides, I'm starting to get bored. So good luck trying to win Terriermon's heart and all. I'll see you later, Lopmon."

And with that, he hopped onto another balcony and was gone. I smiled to myself. Impmon may be a troublemaker, but at least he had a heart enough to care for others. I sighed to myself as I looked back up at the rainbow and replayed the entire conversation I had with him.. Perhaps I'd take his advice and use my imagination taht rainbows brought good luck to those who saw one. Satisfed with what I had thought, I turned around and walked back inside. Upon entering the door, I was greeted with the usual noise I had to deal with everyday of my life.

"Mom!" yelled a boy with blue hair I knew all too well was Henry, the brother of my tamer as he got down on his knees and looked under the couch. "Do you know where my floppy disc is? I have an important school project saved on there."

"Not now," came a feminine voice, knowing all too well that it belonged to Henry's mother.

"Honey!" yelled a deeper voice as a tall, gray haired man wearing glasses came running out buttoning up his shirt. "Do you know where my briefcase is? I'm late for work."

"Not now!"came Henry's mom's voice again, a little more irritated. "I'm busy making Susie's breakfast."

I sighed to myself as I shut the door and leaned against it, raising a paw up to my head as I felt a headache coming on again.

"Hey Lopmon," Henry said, knowing full well what he was about to ask.

"Have you tried the back of your pants pocket that you threw in the hamper?" I asked without looking up at him.

"No I haven't," Henry said as he ran off. Seriously, it was like I was the only one who was expected to know everything in this house. I don't know how I've managed to deal with this life.

Then, over all the noise being made, I heard yelling that was all too familiar with me. "AAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! Lopmon, where are you? Susie's trying to doll me up again!"

I sighed to myself amusingly. The sound of his voice brightened up my day already, and it was still morning. A blush formed on my face as I went to go help him out of his situation. Same old life, same old Terriermon. What more could I ask for?


End file.
